Still Warm From the Dryer
by Billie Mint
Summary: Based on a prompt. Blaine is left alone at Kurt's house and decides to help Carole with the laundry.


_This is a one shot I wrote thanks to a prompt I found on glee_fluff_meme._

_I hope I did a good job, I like it but it's still my first time writing around a prompt from someone else._

**EDIT 4/12/2011: **Wow guys I still can't believe how popular has this little one shot become, really I'm stunned. To those who reviewed: thank you for taking the time to tell me your opinion, I really didn't think I would get any LOL. To those who added this to your favorite stories: I'm glad you enjoyed this! I was worried I wouldn't be able to do this right, but apparently I did, which is a lot to me since this is the only thing I'm good at. To those who added this to your story alerts: well again, I'm happy you enjoyed this one shot so much you actually want to read more. Unfortunately it is what it is, a one shot. I seriosuly don't know how this would continue, it meant to stop right where it did, I literally have no plans of making a continuation of this, if you have any idea please tell me; maybe one day it will become part of a story, who knows but for the moment I'm already writing another fic and planning a new one. So for now, no plans for this one, since it wasn't even my idea. I'm really sorry._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Saturday, the day Blaine was so eager to come cause it was when he got to spend all day with Kurt, his amazing boyfriend. He hopped off his car whistling after he parked outside Kurt's house, and walked to the door following a beat that was only in his head.<p>

He rang the bell and saw Carole welcoming him with a warm smile. "Hello Mrs. Hudson…Mrs. Hummel…?" Blaine still got confused as to how he should address Kurt's stepmother.

"Call me Carole." She let him in and said as Blaine found his way to the living room. "I'm afraid Kurt's not here, he insisted on making dinner tonight so he went to the supermarket to buy everything he needs. Burt went with him, he said he wants to help Kurt carry the groceries but I know he's gonna try to sneak in some junk food." She and Blaine laughed.

"And Finn?" Blaine wondered if he was around, not that it made uncomfortable or anything but lately Finn seemed to have some sort of problem with him and without Kurt's shield he felt unprotected.

"Went out with Rachel, he should be home by dinner. Are you staying by the way? Maybe I should give Kurt a heads up."

"If it's not too much trouble I'd love to stay. I think Kurt knows, I mean he knew I was coming so…" Blaine shrugged to finish his sentence. Carole kept smiling at him.

"Please sit down, do you need anything? A drink? A snack?"

Blaine took a seat on the couch while considering the offer, "Just water, thank you."

"No problem." Carole headed to the kitchen while Blaine waited in the living room. He already knew the room but was still eyeing it just to distract himself. After a while he heard footsteps and knew Carole was coming with his water.

"Sorry honey but I have to run. Burt just called me, apparently they're having a…disagreement on the vegetables section; I guess they just want a tie breaker." She laughed while rolling her eyes and shaking her head, the boys could get so ridiculous. "Is it ok if I leave you here for a couple of minutes?"

"Yeah don't worry; I can just hang out here, or in Kurt's room. I'll be fine," he finished with a charming smile. Carole didn't look so sure, you could see she felt guilty and was seriously considering taking Blaine with her but he reassured her, "Seriously don't worry about me, maybe I'll get to surprise Kurt anyway." Maybe, if Kurt had forgotten that Saturday was their day.

"Ok." She was about to open the door when she remembered, "Oh geez, I forgot I'm doing the laundry."

"I can help you with that, if you need."

"You will? Thank you! It's already on the dryer so just take it away from there and into the basket, I'll fold it later."

"No problem, I can start folding it too."

"Oh no, don't—"

"It's my pleasure." Carole smiled gratefully at him, she knew Kurt had a winner there, someone as caring as Blaine was really hard to find. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the house in a hurry.

Blaine just sat there for a short while before deciding it was time to check the laundry. He entered the room where the washing machine rested next to the dryer. He stood in front of it for a while as the clothes spinned again and again. For some reason he had always liked to watch the colors mix faster and faster, then gradually stopped. He looked for the basket, it was on top of the dryer already; he took it, opened the dryer door and knelt before it to start placing the clothes in the basket.

Another thing Blaine enjoyed was the warmth of the fabric after it dried, so he took a shirt and placed it softly against his cheek, taking in the softness and warmth of the clothing piece. He even rolled his face a little bit to also enjoy the scent of lilacs from the softener.

Then he snapped out of it and started putting the rest of the laundry in the basket. He walked upstairs and sat on the couch with the basket next to him. He was still alone. He looked at the clock; Carole had left roughly 10 minutes ago.

Well he did say he would start folding the laundry, and that was his intention until he picked another shirt and pressed it against his face. He loved the feeling so much he took another shirt, then another, and just rubbed his face against the warm fabric.

* * *

><p>"What are you making anyway?" Burt demanded to his son, he didn't know why there was need of so many groceries; he certainly was hoping Kurt wouldn't use all seven bags of groceries for just one dinner.<p>

Meanwhile Kurt couldn't wait to start cooking, he had the whole dinner planned out especially for Blaine. Sure it was still early, the sun shining and all but this kind of things need preparation.

Of course, Carole knew Blaine was in there but hadn't said anything to Kurt in hopes to get him surprised, just like Blaine said. She started to wonder how he would react, and if he expected Blaine at all.

Truth is nobody expected anything like that. They all had different reactions after Carole opened the door, she just smiled endearingly and the scene made her heart swell with affection, Burt didn't know if he should laugh or be mad and Kurt, well he just smiled and confirmed why he loved that boy so much.

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't noticed when the door opened, he just kept watching the sitcom he found. He also didn't notice when Burt and Carole left silently to the kitchen, leaving him alone with Kurt.<p>

"Uhhh…hi there!" said Kurt, confused as to why his boyfriend was on his couch watching TV practically buried under the laundry.

Blaine looked up happily, "Hi!" as if it was natural to be up to the neck with clothes as some kind of blanket.

"Any reason for you to be camping under my family's clothes?"

That made Blaine look around him and answer with a shrug, "They're still warm from the dryer."

"Of course." Kurt smiled, and since there was nothing else he could do he sat next to his boyfriend and started folding the clothes.


End file.
